1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to toner cartridges used in to electrophotographic image forming devices and, more particularly, to a toner cartridge having positional control features.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the premature replacement of components traditionally housed within a toner cartridge for an image forming device, toner cartridge manufacturers have begun to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. Relatively longer life components such as a developer roll, a toner adder roll, a doctor blade and a photoconductive drum are positioned in one replaceable unit (an “imaging unit”). The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit, is provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge that mates with the imaging unit. In this configuration, the number of components housed in the toner cartridge is reduced in comparison with traditional toner cartridges. As a result, in systems utilizing a separate toner cartridge and imaging unit, the toner cartridge is often referred to as a “toner bottle” even though the toner cartridge is more complex than a mere bottle for holding toner.
To deliver toner from the toner cartridge to the imaging unit, an auger in the toner cartridge may be used to feed toner from an exit port on the toner cartridge into an entrance port on the imaging unit and into a second auger that disperses the toner within the imaging unit. As the toner is drawn out of the toner cartridge, it is augured through a shutter used for sealing the exit port of the toner cartridge when it is not inserted in the printer.
In devices utilizing a separate toner cartridge and imaging unit, it is important that the toner cartridge and imaging unit are precisely aligned relative to one another within the image forming device. For example, if the exit port on the toner cartridge is misaligned with the entrance port on the imaging unit, severe toner leakage may occur resulting in mechanical and print quality defects. The toner cartridge and imaging unit must also be rigidly held in place after they are installed in the image forming device in order to prevent their positional alignment from being disturbed during operation. The requirement for tight positional control must be balanced with the need to permit the user to easily load and unload the imaging unit and the toner cartridge into and out of the image forming device. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that a toner cartridge having positional control features that permit precise alignment of the cartridge while permitting various angles of insertion of the cartridge into the image forming device is desired.